Tag
by Alicia-Spin
Summary: Alicia seriously reconsiders her negative stance on being pinned down and all because of George Weasley. AS/GW. One shot. Please R&R.


Title: Tag  
Author: Alicia-Spin

Pairing/Character(s): Alicia-centric, George/Alicia

Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 887  
Spoilers: All books are fair game.  
Summary: Alicia and George share their first _real_ kiss.

Companion Piece: No

Beta: Kate7 (Best Beta Ever!)

* * *

**Tag (NOUN)**

_A children's game in which one player is chosen to chase the other_

* * *

I usually didn't like being pinned down. Something about growing up in a house hold full of older brothers who liked to wrestle made me that way. However right now I, Alicia Spinnet, was seriously reconsidering my negative stance on being pinned down.

All because of George Weasley, who had an annoying knack of making me reconsidering things.

Of course, I wasn't complaining and kicking and screaming like I usually did when one of my idiot brothers pinned me down, while another one tied my shoe laces together or took my favorite stuffed lion. Quiet the opposite, I was breathless and anxious, an unusually girly response from me.

I guess being pinned between a wall and George's body does that to a girl.

Honestly, I have no idea what got into the boy. All of us, the team that is, were walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall to get some food, when suddenly this red-headed git pulls me away from the group and into an unoccupied broom closet. So now I am pinned in here, with him giving me the most intense stare I had received in my entire life.

And to top it off, he doesn't say anything. Merlin knows how many hours have gone by with me practically trapped here with him, hearing the occasional group of students walk by. But does he say anything? No. Do any of my supposed friends attempt to find and rescue me? No.

I'm surely not going to say anything either, not because I'm waiting with bated breath for him to do something (that would just be silly), but because I wasn't the one who started this.

Now, this wouldn't be the first time I've been cornered into a nerve wrecking position with the cuter Weasley twin (yes, I certainly can tell them apart). It's just this time it seems… more grown up and more fantastic then all the other times put together. I just wish he'd get on with whatever this is, because I'm starting to get a little hungry.

He finally lets go of his loose grasp on my upper biceps, letting his fingers slowly trailing down my arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He slowly intertwines our fingers, a lopsided grin appearing on his face. Leave it to him to have an infectious grin, because I felt my own lips curl into something that must resemble a goofy smile.

"Hey Leesh." He finally said, his voice rough and sending shivers down my spin.

I swear it only took me a minute to reply because I was contemplating yelling at him or not. Not because I was totally shell shocked about the way my body was reacting to a boy I've known for a little over five years.

"H-Hi…" I reply softly. And no, I did not stutter. I simply... Okay I stuttered, but not because of him.

Before I could finish my cleverly worded sentence, which I swear did not involve more stuttering, his lips completely and unexpectedly captured mine and my mind shut down at the sensation of it. It was like pure electricity and I couldn't get enough of it.

I'm not entirely sure why I was feeling this way. It's not like it was my first kiss or even my first kiss shared with George. My first kiss with him had been during the beginning of first year, originating from a bet I had lost with Angelina. From what I remembered of it, it had been disgusting and wet and not even the slightest bit fun. Our second kiss happened third year, when we were caught under mistletoe and egged on by our 'so called' friends. It was so awkward after that we didn't speak for a month. Our third kiss happened at the end of fourth year. It was impulsive and I did it entirely to spite my ex-boyfriend, who stood not five feet away, open mouthed, as I pulled George to me and exclusively snogged his brains out for the next five minutes.

That had been almost seven months ago. And even though I had kissed him before, I didn't realize he tasted slightly of mint, probably from all those sweets he and his brother consumed.

As the kiss went on and on, our bodies seemed to meld perfectly together, staying that way even after he pulled away, letting both of us catch our breath. We stood there in silence for awhile, just staring into each others eyes. It may sound dorky, but it was almost as exhilarating as the kiss.

"Tag." He finally said, breaking our comfortable silence.

I blinked. Then I blinked again. Then confusion hit me fully as I stared at him, barely able to form a response (from the confusion or the fact that his thumb was rubbing circles slowly on the back of my hand, I do not know).

"Wha…?' I finally blurted out, in one of my least intelligent moments.

He grinned and let go of me, taking a step back towards the door.

"You're it!" He stated, before yanking the door open and frolicking (no, I am not joking, the git was actually frolicking) away.

I decided then I definitely was not going to change my stance on pinning and that I definitely hated, hated, hated playing tag.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here is my first Alicia/George fanfiction, and I'm basically obsessed with them. I think they would be the cutest couple! Anyways, I hope every one who read this enjoyed it :) :) Please R and R.

**DISCLAIMER:** All Characters belong to JK Rowling.


End file.
